Forum:Arros
Created by Scyphion Basic Info Full Name : Ryuu Natashi Game Name : Arros Birth Date : 5/12/1996 Player : Beater, Clearer, Solo Age : 18 Gender : Male Status : Alive Hometown : Kyoto, Kansai Family : Adopted by Hitoshi (father) and Arisu (mother), has a brother but doesn"t know where or who he is. History Ryuu lost his parents at age 9, in a freak strom when the house collapsed in on itself, killing both his parents and his sister. He was separated from his younger brother, the only family he had left, and was bounced from foster home to foster home for 3 years. He was never wanted for adoption, mainly because he wouldn't speak to anyone, but Mr. and Mrs. Natashi decided to adopt him anyways. Mr. Hitoshi Natashi, a well renowned graphic artist, taught Ryuu how to draw and express himslef without having to talk, while Mrs. Arisu Natashi taught him how to sing. He, for the first time since the accident, felt like talking. He started participating at school and loved physics. He would always save time for gaming though, a habit he picked up at one of his foster homes.\ When Ryuu turned 16, he started to take an interest in his fitness and took up kick boxing. He was a prodigy, taking out adults that have been practicing for years. He was content with his life. When he heard about Sword Art Online, though, he just had to have it. The gamemakers saw him as a valuable beta tester because of his knowledge as well as his fight records. There he adopted his persona, Arros. He was always the person in the background, secretly trying to make things work, but he wasn't always successful. When Sword Art Online came out for real, he took up his old persona and started helping people out, but he never got close to anyone. Then Kayaba revealed his true plan. After the initial shock wore off, he was able to continue as Arros, since nobody really knew him, but he stopped helping the others except when it benefitted him. Ryuu started to gain power and was seen as a worthy target for "PKers" everywhere, but no one wanted to go that far into a dugeon to get him. Personality Arros is a very quiet, competent person, but is kind to those he befriends, if he ever does. He always heeps a cool head and remains calm in evry situation, even Kayaba's death trap. He has an above average intelligence and is determined to survive the game. He is emotionally stable and always reliable. It is hard for someone to gain his trust, but not impossible. Strength: 21 Constitution: 18 Dexterity: 23 Intelligence: 18 Charisma: 11 Willpower: 17 Perception: 19 Weapon Preference One Handed S word I'm liking this guy so far, he appears to have rock-solid will, surprising for most considering the game's bad reputation. I love the Atelier Meruru pic too :) Silius1 (talk) 18:52, May 15, 2013 (UTC) Other than some minor spelling errors it looks good. Just keep in mind that your "kickboxing" back ground and the section where it says "He was always the person in the background, secretly making things work that normally shouldn't.(Boss battles, quests for others, etc...)" suggests that your character has more power than it should have and can be seen as an unfair advantage. The kickboxing is fine, just don't expect to gain any major advantage in game once we begin. The other section however would be practically cheating so please remove it. Unless I have of course misread it and don't understand please correct me in a comment. You also have 1 too many attribute points (128 and not 127) so please fix it. Other than that which I mentioned above your character looks excellent and is approved for an actual page. Please update the one you've already created (http://swordartonlineroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Arros#comm-2638) and be sure to have everything laid out correctly once you get to it. You may use mine as an example: http://swordartonlineroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Hisae Also make a forum account on this website: http://www.swordartonlinerp.boards.net/ I will send you a message with a character sheet to fill out. https://docs.google.com/spreadsheet/ccc?key=0Al89U3kM0O8rdGRIZGI5dWM2V2t4WnZrVHNZZEJ5cHc#gid=0 is an example of how it should look like. Thanks and feel free to help us out^^ Cantalyssa (talk) 01:29, May 16, 2013 (UTC)